User blog:Sp3ctr3EX/Falaos X Fionn
Night, a time where stars shine brightly in the darkness of the sky, although they weren't the only ones shining tonight. Near a small clearing in the forest, a fire crackled in the silence, there, sitted on one side stood a red eyed orange anthro fox wearing a brown shirt and black pants, his name was Falaos Johnathon, the current bearer of the element of fire, while on the other side was a blue eyed white black anthro wolf wearing a white shirt and black pants, with a blue vest beside him, Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe, the bearer of the element of life. “Fionn…” Falaos paused for a second to see if he had the wolf's attention, and sure enough Fionn looked at him. “You think that the others miss us?” “Of course Falaos.” Fionn responded back before looking back at the fire. It has been several days since both of the elementals have gotten separated and lost from the group, they have been trying to find the right path and reunite with their fellow elemental travellers but have been unable to find them. Falaos tried to burn down the forest but Fionn had stopped him. ''-Flashback-'' “Damn, there is no way to get out of this damn forest!” Falaos said frustrated as he and Fionn kept walking. “Falaos, please calm down, getting angry won't solve anything.” “Just watch Fionn, I'll just burn these trees to the ground.” Falaos said as he was about to use his right arm to use a fireball, only to have Fionn grab his arm. “Wait stop! You can't do that!” “Why not?” Falaos asked as Fionn let go of his arm. “Falaos… Tress have as much right to live as us, and besides isn't it dangerous to do such thing?” Falaos just stood there looking at the wolf as he remembered what the fire scroll he had read back at the Seygahd Library had written on it, its been a while since they've come across their elemental scrolls and departed from Vile Root, but the fox still had the words engraved in his memory. “You are right Fionn, I… I should not do such a thing.” Falaos then looked at the ground still lost in his thoughts. Fionn noticed the change on the fox's mood and got worried. “Falaos… I'm sorry, was it something I said?” “No Fionn, I'm alright, I was just, thinking about something.” Falaos said before looking at the wolf. “Let's just keep going shall we? The sun is setting, we will need a place to sleep.” “Right.” Fionn said as he nodded his head and the two started walking again. ''-End Flashback-'' “You know Falaos…” Fionn started talking getting Falaos' attention. “I'm somewhat glad we got lost from the group, and by ourselves, that way we can spend some time together to learn to trust each other.” “True remember when we had our awkward meeting back at the library Fionn?” “Of course I remember.” ''-Flashback-'' Falaos sees Fionn have a small talk with the dragon anthro known as Wisp, seems like they were talking about something but he couldn't really make out what it was, he keeps looking form the corner of his eyes so as not to draw both the wolf and the dragons attention. As soon as they finish talking and Wisp leaves he gets up and walks towards the wolf. “Hi there, I've never seen you before, you must be our new member right?” Falaos says to Fionn. “My name is Falaos, Falaos Johnathon, and you?” “Oh pleased to meet you Mister Johnathon, I'm Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe but you can call me Fionn for short.” The wolf said smiling at Falaos. Falaos was slightly taken aback by Fionn's gentle words and attitude but recomposed himself and let out a smile aswell. “No need to call me Mister or Johnathon, just call me Falaos, alright Fionn?” Falaos said as he stretched his right hand. “Got it Mis- I mean, Falaos.” Fionn aknowledged as he shook hands with the fox. ''-End Flashback-'' “I'm gonna be honest Fionn, I'm glad I met you.” Falaos said, the wolf now listening carefully to him. “You were one of the nicest persons I met besides Max, he's my best friend, I miss him right now, but at least I feel safe knowing that I got you here with me.” “Really?” Fionn asked with a slight surprise in his voice. “Of course Fionn, I think it was that day, the day when we shared our pasts to each other.” ''-Flashback-'' “What kind of parents are those!?” Falaos yelled at the top of his lungs as he finished hearing Fionn's past. “How could they leave to some bastard that treated you as a slave!?” “Falaos, they did what they had to do…” “Thats not an excuse! This makes me so angry! I just feel like finding and burning them all!” “Don't!” Fionn got up and said it out loud of instinct, only then he realized what he said. “I mean… Please don't. Don't do it Falaos.” “But Fionn…” “I know what they did was wrong, and I didn't exactly had the best life at a young age, but they are still my parents and I'm sure they did what they did for some reason…” The wolf stopped and took a moment before looking back at the fox. “I don't hold a grudge against them, against my parents, against my uncle or anyone.” “Fionn…” Falaos couldn't believe it, but was rather impressed at Fionn's attitude concerning all of what he went through, to be so humble even after all that the wolf went through. “…Alright.” “Besides Falaos, you were getting so worked up because of it, I don't like seeing you angry.” The fox couldn't help but give a smile. “Thank you Fionn.” “Hm? For what?” The wolf asked. “For being worried about me.” “Falaos, of course I worry about you. You are my friend and in this moment we need each other more than ever.” The wolf said. “Right…” Falaos agreed. “Okay, you told me about your past, now its my turn to tell you mine.” “Falaos… Its fine, you don't need to.” “Its only fair that I share my past with you since you shared yours Fionn.” “Understood, it will be my pleasure to hear about your past Falaos.” ''-End Flashback-'' “I feel that our friendship really strenghtned after that. I wouldn't take away Max as my best friend, but if I had to choose to be with one of you, it would be you Fionn regardless of all the times Max has saved my life.” “Falaos…” Silence took over as both wolf and fox stopped talking. Fionn kept staring at Falaos who now was looking back at the fire, the wolf knew he wasn't telling something, he could feel it in his voice, all of a sudden Falaos got up from his seat and stretched. “I'm gonna take a walk just to distract myself, its boring just staying here doing nothing.” The fox started walking away when the wolf called for him. “Wait Falaos, I'm coming with you, just in case if you get lost, I know the way back.” Fionn said as he too got up. “You know Fionn you don't really need to…” “Just being cautious, I don't want anything bad to happen to you.” Falaos stopped for a moment. “Alright, I guess its a good idea to have you beside me to show the way back.” He heard the Fionn get closer to him. “Shall we?” The wolf asked as he was right behind the fox. “Y- Yes.” Falaos said stuttering on his words. The two of them kept walking for a bit until stopping at a small cleared area which only had soft grass, the calm of the night taking away any worries they had on their minds. “Falaos look!” Fionn called for the fox. Falaos turned around and noticed the wolf was looking at the sky with a gaze. “What is it Fionn?” Falaos asked. “The stars.” Falaos looked upwards to see what Fionn meant, the sky was full of shining stars and along with them a full moon. “Wow, thats just beautiful.” The fox said impressed with the sight, he was so concentrated looking at the starred night sky that didn't even noticed Fionn getting closer until he was standing right beside the fox. After a few seconds, Falaos' eyes finally noticed Fionn by his side. He looked at the wolf and saw as the light of the full moon reflected on him, showing off the silver tint that Fionn had and giving a beautiful aura to the wolf. Falaos couldn't avert his eyes no matter how hard he tried, he felt something in his chest and his cheeks getting hotter, he knew at that moment, that he was blushing… Hard. “''Oh wow.” Falaos thought to himself. “''He looks so beautiful with that moonlight shining on him.” The feeling in the fox's chest got stronger. “''Fionn… I need to tell you… That… That I…''” “Falaos is there something wrong?” Fionn's voice made the fox snap out of his thoughts, he was distracted and didn't even saw that the wolf had stopped watching the stars to look at him. “Your cheeks are red.” Fionn said with a rather concerned voice. “N- No… Everything is fine.” “Are you sure?” Fionn asked. “Aren't you feeling sick or anything?” The wolf then reached for Falaos hand and took hold of it. Falaos eyes widened and he swatted Fionn's hand away. “STOP!” The fox yelled. The wolf was taken aback by the fox's sudden gesture and looked worried at his friend. “Wha- What's wrong Falaos? Did I do something bad?” Fionn asked worried. “No…” Falaos said as he broke eye contact with Fionn. “You did nothing wrong… I just…” Silence then surrounded both of them as Falaos kept looking to the side. “I can't… I don't even know if he feels the same way…” “Falaos.” The fox kept looking away from the wolf. “Is there something bothering you? If there is please tell me. Maybe I can help.” Falaos kept silent as he looked down at the grass, still blushing. “I'm… I'm sorry if our friendship wasn't strong enough for you to share your problems with me.” Fionn spoke with a sad voice before turning around, he started walking away. “Fionn wait!” Falaos called the wolf. Fionn stopped walking and turned around to see the fox slowly start walking towards him, getting closer and closer until they were only several inches away from each other. “Fionn… I…” Falaos started before gaining the courage to look into the wolf's eyes and speak the truth that went in his heart. “When I met you, I had a feeling that we would be great friends… Even knowing Max was my best friend I knew that you were a nice and trusthworthy person.” The fox stopped before looking down at the grass again. “When we got lost in this forest and separated from the group, I got nervous and honestly a bit scared but I knew that I had you always by my side to support me, and throughout these few days we've been here, I found that to be true…” The fox took a deep breath before continuing “In fact, I felt so relieved to actually have someone that I could relate to after learning about your past when we shared our stories that day. I knew our friendship, our bond would grow stronger, I just didn't expected it to go this far. I wanted to tell you but, I feared about getting rejected or having this ruin our friendship but I have no choice! I can't take it anymore! I need to tell you…” Falaos then looked back up at Fionn and both their eyes met. “Fionn… I think I love you.” They both stood there looking at each other, not saying a word, until the wolf finally broke the deafening silence. “Falaos… I…” The wolf stopped before finally opening his heart and letting out his own feelings to the fox, his cheeks blushing aswell. “You were the first one to hear about my past and to care, to worry and to go as far to protect me to such a degree. I feel like we made a strong bond during that moment and… I felt… No, I feel the same way towards you as you feel towards me right now, to know that I can trust you as much as you trust me.” Fionn took a moment before finally speaking. “I love you too Falaos.” With that confession, both of them drew their muzzles closer to each other, eyes closed, until their lips finally met, a gentle kiss that lasted for what felt like minutes to Falaos and Fionn but in reality it had only been a few seconds. They parted away and looked at each other's eyes before kissing again, this time with alot more passion and love, the wolf embracing the fox in a gentle hug as they could feel a warmth flow through them. Once they stopped kissing, Falaos spoke. “Wow Fionn. I didn't know you could kiss like that.” “Neither did I to be honest, I guess what they say about love is true after all.” They stood there for a while, still hugging and nuzzling, feeling each others warmth. The silence was broken once the fox spoke. “Fionn… Do you mind if I sleep by your side tonight?” “Not at all Falaos, I would love for you to sleep with me.” The wolf said as he took ahold of the fox's hand. “Shall we Falaos?” “Yes Fionn.” The fox said as both started walking back to the fireplace holding each others hands, something told them that the other elementals were going to have one heck of a surprise once they found out about their relationship. That night, in the darkness of the sky, a star shined brighter than any other. Category:Blog posts